Akiza Izayoi
Akiza (SDCC001) performs the same duties she did at the Kaiba Manson, now doing them for Matsui, Ruka and the tenants of the Hinata Sou Inn. Skills such as domestic, martial arts & fighting, etc. have been inputted into her mainframe. In short, she functions just like a regular human being. She is able to eat solid foods and drink beverages. When necessary, she protects Ruka from any danger or harm that comes her way to make sure that she's safe. Even though she's an android, she remains just as kind and sweet to virtually anyone she comes into contact with. Originally Akiza was created with no weaknesses but Gozaburo had reprogrammed her to be more like a replica of Ruka's mother Diane Tsukino, who he named her after. The name 'Diana Tsukimoto' was put into her hard drive, allowing her to be addressed by a more human name. However, since her original body was destroyed during a youma attack five years ago, she had to be given a temporary body until a new one could be built for her. The body she has now is that of a fourteen year old girl with the name 'Rai Misugi' and eventually a permanent body was made for her to where she looked like an eighteen year old girl with the name 'Akiza Izayoi' given to her by Matsui who was responsible for her updated body. She generally performs the same duties, though she still doesn't understand human emotions very well. An example would be embarrassment of being walked in on naked or given a compliment. Most girls would scream and punch a guy calling them a pervert for seeing them naked as well as blush when they're given a compliment. Akiza doesn't do either. Though she has developed other emotions such as crying, sadness, anger and depression. Appearance SDCC001's original appearance before the destruction of her body was that of a thirty-eight year old one and her name was changed to Diana Tsukimoto. She was 5'7, had short blue hair and blue eyes and always wore dark blue maid outfit with black stockings and black high heel shoes. Since her body was recently destroyed in a fight against one of Queen Beryl's youma, it was replaced with a temporary one with the appearance of a fourteen year old girl that's 5'4 with short brown hair and blue eyes and the name programmed into it was Rai Misugi. And instead of wearing a maid's outfit, she is dressed in a school girl's uniform. Now, that she has been placed into Matsui's care, she was finally given a new permanent body with the appearance of an eighteen year old girl that's 5'6, had short brown hair, though it was semi-long in the front, blue eyes and 'Akiza Izayoi' was the name programmed into the body. She doesn't wear a school girl's uniform anymore, instead wearing more of a fuller outfit that consists of a blue-purple and white tight jacket where its long in the back and in the front, black shirt, black skirt, black tights that go all the way up to her thighs and blue-purple shoes. History SDCC001 is a high tech battle android made by Gozaburo Kaiba, the current CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. Originally she was supposed to be used as a weapon for the government in but Gozaburo decided to program her into a protector for his daughter, Ruka Anastasia Kaiba, so that no harm may come to her. And given that order, SDCC001 did what she was told. She was given the name Diana Tsukimoto and always wear a maids outfit. At first glance, she appears to be perfectly human even if she’s not. But not only does she keep an eye on Ruka but she keeps an eye on his adopted sons Seto and Mokuba as well, though she was not programmed to do so. Her name was based off of Diane Tsukino's name, Ruka's mother. She refers to Ruka as 'Lady Ruka' and Seto and Mokuba 'Master Seto' and 'Master Mokuba' to show proper respect for working in the Kaiba Mansion as their personal maid though more of Ruka’s than Seto and Mokuba's. Diana has the slight personality of Diane and part of her own and with such emotions it is hard for her to understand what she’s feeling sometimes. On her own, she developed emotions such as crying due to Gozaburo having a tendency to scream at her for whatever reason, sadness, anger, depression, and happiness. She doesn't respond to embarrassing situations of perverted tendencies. She doesn't scream when walked in on or blush like a human being would. Inputted into her hard drive is the ability to eat solid foods and drink beverages so she appears at least halfway normal. While she might've been modeled after Diane, she has adapted to being around people, becoming very wise when giving advice to others and is always polite when speaking to them, addressing them by using honorifics. Plot And to how she’s similar to Diane, she has motherly instincts when it comes to Ruka, knowing that the child misbehaves a lot, which she scolds her for it. That goes for Seto and Mokuba as well though the both of them always behave. It's Ruka that she has to keep in line the most, especially when she ran into her mother at the maid & butlers convention in America she begged her to let her come with her to. It was there that things took a turn for the worst. People randomly started collapsing and losing energy. It was then they found out it was nothing more than a trap planted by Queen Beryl to drain the energy of the people who attended the long one week convention. SDCC001's body was damaged trying to fight of one of the youma's causing it to have to be replaced. All of her memories and other personal data was restored into the body of a fourteen year old girl that came with the name Rai Misugi. Queen Beryl's Warth After the convention, she returned to the Kaiba Mansion and continues to work there as a maid and a protector of Gozaburo's children. Diane even tagged along with them since she was asked to at least come and visit for a little while. But her visit was more than pleasant. Ruka treated her mother cruelly, and to make matters much worse, Seto had seized control over Kaiba Corp, putting Gozaburo out of a job, not to mention the rumors that followed his disappearance were that he committed suicide. Not to mention, Ruka was no longer entitled to any rights of ever obtaining the company once Seto became the new CEO. It was stated in Gozaburo's will that he wasn't leaving the company to his daughter, even though she was the rightful heir. This angered, Ruka, making her feel that her father never loved her to begin with. And it didn't help that both SDCC001 and Diane knew about this. But SDCC001 only knew so much to an extent whereas Ruka's mother knew more about what Seto was planning to do. Eventually he sent both Ruka and her robot maid to live in Tokyo with Diane and her family and they would be supported so they wouldn't have to struggle to make ends meet. While Ruka only made things worse for her mother and her half siblings, SDCC001 did her best to help Diane not only care for her other children but Ruka too for she knew the woman was constantly tired from working practically everyday. And yet, she somehow manages to do so much around her home. SDCC001noticed that young Ruka wasn’t happy living with her mother but always told her to make the best of it. After all, she had a chance now to get to know her mother and try to forgive her awhile she can. But of course, Ruka wasn’t hearing it. Take Over of Kaiba Corp She was still upset over the fact that Seto took over her father's company, a birthright that should've been hers despite that it was stated in her father's will that he wasn't going to hand Kaiba Corp over to her. In some ways, SDCC001 felt that it was a little unfair, seeing as how the child was his proper heir, but at the same time, she understood why things went the way they did. Ruka wasn’t old enough or ready to handle the responsibility of taking over a company. Even then, she continued to stay by the girl’s side, talk to her and console her as best she could. Over that course of time, she’d gotten two upgrades, both requiring her data to have to be programmed into a new body each time. Her first body was her original look where she almost resembled Diane except her hair was shorter, her appearance was softer and she looked like she was thirty eight. When that body was damaged thanks to a youma attacking her, the data from that body was transferred into a body that looked like that of a young fourteen year old girl, with the name Rai Misugi programmed into it. That was her temporary body until a new one was made for her. Move to Tokyo For five years, the once Diana Tsukimoto was stuck as Rai Misugi until Ruka hired Matsui Taro as her personal assistant. Only then she gained a new upgraded body and name because the young man had the means to do it. Her third and recent upgrade was still a younger looking body but appearance was slightly older, almost the age of maybe eighteen or nineteen, and the name Akiza Izayoi was programmed into this new and permanent body. As for her personality, it’s always been different from Diane’s but in some way, a bit similar. For example, since SDCC001is a robot, she’s grown a lot to understand some human emotions but still is unsure as to what they mean. She is very wise when giving advice to others and polite when speaking to them, using honorifics. And to how she’s similar to Diane, she has motherly instincts when it comes to Ruka, knowing that the child misbehaves a lot, which she scolds her for it. It wasn’t until Ruka had hired Matsui that SDCC001 was allowed to take break when she felt she needed it. This was because he was much kinder and gentler towards her than Gozaburo was. And understanding, especially when Ruka reached the age of five and wanted to move out of her mother's home. Diane was immediately against it because the child was too young. Stay at Hinata Sou Inn But it wasn’t that Ruka just wanted to move out by herself to get away from family that she believed didn’t care about her. She wanted to live with people that she felt she could trust. Ruka wanted to live with Matsui and have Akiza come with her. Akiza herself didn’t mind, but the idea seemed a bit rash. And she would be okay with it as long as Matsui didn’t mind them both staying with him. He was fine with it and for three years, that’s where they’ve been living. Though recently, it was Ruka’s idea to get away from the simple life for a little vacation and so the suggestion to vacate at the Hinata Sou Inn came up. But the experience wasn’t as pleasant. At least for Ruka, and they’ve been staying there for a three years now. Her, Matsui and Ruka, but Ruka’s thinking about wanting to leave after finding out that some of her family is staying there. Relationships Matsui Taro Akiza shows a strong connection towards her knew caretaker Matsui Taro, being thankful that he helped her gain acceptance of who she is. Akiza has assistant Matsui many times and he tries to always return the favor by helping her to do anything she needs help with, hinting that Matsui has feelings for her. There is the off chance that Akiza may have feelings for Matsui as well because despite the fact that she's an android, he doesn't treat her like one and allows her to think and do things for herself. In short, he treats her like a human being and not some thing. Ruka Kaiba Akiza, from the time she was created, she'd been made to be a maid for Ruka Kaiba so Gozaburo wouldn't have to do it himself. Despite the fact that she's a brat literally all the time, Akiza does scold her when she feels she's out of line. She cares a lot about Ruka's well-being and wishes for her to become closer to her family as well as make friends. She knows that Ruka wants to open up so much but doesn't know how. Seto & Mokuba Kaiba Though she didn't have to take care of Seto and Mokuba, she did it anyway. Mokuba liked Akiza and was fine with having her around but Seto was iffy about her because of what she was. She keeps in contact with both brothers occasionally, mainly Mokuba who visits the Hinata Sou Inn often. Powers & Abilities SDCC001 is an android but performs functions like a human being but was reprogrammed, given a name and is only allowed to use her weapons and other abilities unless necessary. She was also built to look more like a realistic human than a machine. Martial Arts Her overall combat abilities are considerable though her current level is the same amount that Diane knows and more. She is a robot built purposely to protect Ruka if she is in any danger. She has also been upgraded to perform some of the more advanced techniques, such as Instant Movement. Machine Functions Akiza is equipped with several devices, which include a Bind-Canceller (to undo Binding Circles), laser emitters in her eyes, scanning, that enables her to scan a person when first meeting them and allowing her to gather information on them by digitally snapping a picture of their face and looking into data banks to find out about the person, engine-powered thrusters on her legs and back, retractable rocket fists, and whatever else Kaiba Corp installed in her back then. Her thrusters allow her to fly, hinting that she has an unlimited fuel supply. Computer Interface Due to her own AI and computer programming, Akiza has the ability to interact and connect with other computer networks with ease, allowing her to hack and even control the computer systems in the surrounding area. Weapon Morphing Arms Her latest upgrade now allows her to transform her arms into large swords, guns or bow and arrows, but she is built differently for her clothes to not tear off when she transforms her arms into weapons and she looks just as real as an ordinary person, for she was built to appear more realistic. Akiza Gallery akiza4.jpg|Akiza in a school uniform akiza2.jpg akiza03.png Akiza12.jpg Akiza34.jpg akiza123.jpg akizaizayoi.png|Akiza dressed in casual clothes akizaribbons.jpg akizaroses.jpg akiza_glowing.jpg|Akiza finally human developed a bizarre power and is invoking the power which causes her body to start glowing akiza_screencap.jpg|Someone told her a lie of some sort that involved Matsui and Ruka and their lives are in danger. akiza_screencap1.jpg|She first start experiencing her telekinesis powers slowly manifesting and things around her start happening. Stuff blowing up, something breaking, objects floating ... it bothers her and she wants it to stop. akiza_screencap2.jpg|Akiza feels bad about everything she did while her powers kept consuming her mind more and more. She apologizes and basically in sincerity, she tells Matsui that she will protect him and Ruka with her life even if she dies doing so. akiza_screencap3.jpg|Akiza believes that she is beyond saving because of her destructive new powers. In a mocking sort of way she is asking Matsui does he believe that he can truly save her by himself. akiza_screencap4.jpg|Akiza is basically asking what Matsui is doing there because she knows he can't fight nor does he have powers of any kind. She is shocked and angry at the same time to find out that he is her opponent. akiza_screencap5.jpg|Matsui becomes part of the investigation team that involves catching the killer known as 'KIRA' and she is worried about his safety. Around this time she will still be a robot. akiza_screencap6.jpg|Human Akiza's power is basically making her slightly insane as she is screaming at Matsui that she's going to kill him and make him regret coming there and participating in the tournament to try and save her akiza_screencap7.jpg|Akiza is turned human thanks to the wish she'd made and it'd been granted for her. It starts off as small but it eventually builds to the point the power basically causes her to lose sight of everything and everyone in front of her. But of course she's being taken advantage of. akiza_screencap8.jpg|Akiza declaring what she is saying above before she tries to kill Matsui. Tries. She doesn't succeed in doing so. akiza_screencap9.jpg|Akiza removes hair clip and states that it's too late for her to be saved as Matsui is steady trying to convince her otherwise. akiza_screencap10.jpg|She manages to break out of her insane state as Matsui said something corny and she snapped out of it. She starts to go back addressing him as 'Master Matsui' but of course Matsui tells her to just call him by his name and embraces her. angry_akiza.jpg Trivia *SDCC001 was given three appearances, her last and most recent one was that of Akiza Izayoi from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but with major differences such as her hair is brown and her eyes are blue and the outfit is no longer red but more of an indigo-purple sort of coloring. Also, her personality is more submissive and respectful unlike the Akiza in the 5Ds series. *It can be hinted in the screen caps that Akiza will eventually become human but the price for it is that she ends up with a destructive power that can be confirmed to be similar to telekinesis. *It is currently unknown how Akiza becomes human but more than likely it would be due to magic. *She was made to be a model of Diane Tsukino, making her a temporary mother/guardian for Ruka while growing up in the Kaiba Mansion. *Whether or not will Akiza become a duelist like her 5Ds counterpart remains to be seen. Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Matsui Taro *Ruka Kaiba *Diane Tsukino